Store
The Shop is unlocked at Goblin Stadium (Arena 1). It offers Cards, Chests, Gems, Gold, and occasionally Special Offers. In the Shop, these can be purchased for Gold, Gems, or real money, providing an easy and accessible way to obtain these commodities. Daily Deals *Every day, up to 6 offers are present in the shop (3 offers are present for levels 1-4, a 4th is added at level 5, a 5th at Level 7 and a 6th at Level 9). * These offers range from free gifts to Cards to Chests. *Bought Chests do not advance your Chest Cycle. *Free gifts can include Gold, Gems, a free card every Epic Sunday, or even a Silver/Golden Chest. They are not guaranteed to appear in the Shop every day, however. *The selection of Cards in the shop changes daily. **Below Arena 10, this selection is chosen from all non-Legendary cards unlockable from your Arena, including those you have not unlocked yet. **At Arena 10, Legendary cards will show up in the shop, again including those you have not unlocked yet. **During each three-month period, every card that is eligible to show up in the shop is guaranteed to show up at least once. *These cards are offered in the Shop in packs of certain sizes. The pack can be offered for Gold or Gems. Regardless of whether it is offered in Gold or Gems, the cost for a particular rarity is directly proportional to the number of cards in that pack. ** cards are offered for 10 Gold each or 0.5 Gems per card. ** cards are offered for 100 Gold each or 5 Gems per card. ** cards are offered for 1,000 Gold each or 50 Gems per card. ** cards are offered for 40,000 Gold each. **Shop Card Price Calculator *Gold can be offered for Gems as a daily deal. *Epic and Legendary Chests can be offered in the Shop as a daily deal. **Epic Chests cost varying amounts of Gold depending on the Arena. It costs 500 Gold for every Epic card inside the Epic Chest. For example, an Epic Chest in Builder's Workshop (which contains 15 Epics) will cost 7,500 Gold. **Each Legendary Chest costs 500 Gems. Special Fortune Chest Offers *When a card is about to be released, it will be shown as a special limited-time offer. The form of such offers has varied from time to time. Currently, players at Arenas high enough to unlock that card will have the opportunity to buy a certain amount of Special Fortune Chests. *Special Fortune Chest Offers can also appear if a player requests for the same Card many times in a row, or plays a card many times, but can also appear randomly. *Special Fortune Chests are named by their fortune card, e.g. Magic Archer Chest, Barbarian Barrel Chest, etc. *If the fortune card is a Legendary, it will have increased probability to be contained in these Special Fortune Chests. *If the fortune card is not a Legendary, a stack of this card will be guaranteed to be contained in these Special Fortune Chests. This stack can have from 2/3 to 3/2 the normal amount of cards of this rarity in this Chest. If the stack has more than the normal amount, additional cards are given as a bonus and increase the total amount of cards in this chest. For example, if a player gets 28 Barbarian Barrel Cards from a Barbarian Barrel Chest, the Chest will have a total of 584 Cards. *Special Fortune Chests are a palette swap of normal Fortune Chests, contain the same amount of Gold as the Fortune Chest of the player's Arena, but the amount of Cards is independent of Arena. Special Boost Offers *These offers are also occasionally available for a limited period of time. Each boost lasts some days and costs some Gems, but occasionally one of the boosts is offered for free. *Victory Gold Boost: You victory gold in ladder, 2v2, Custom Tournaments and Clan Wars increases by 300. You can get a maximum of 3,000 extra gold each day through this offer. *Crown Chest Boost: Your Crown Chests contain twice as many cards and gold. *Chest Speed Up Boost: Each Chest unlocks twice as fast. Royal Chests *You can buy Lightning, Fortune and King's/Legendary King's Chests in the Shop. *Chests bought in the shop have no opening time and can, therefore, be immediately opened after purchase. *The arena number of a chest you purchase corresponds with your current Arena. However, the price for each Chest stays fixed regardless of Arena. *Different chests give you different rewards. For example, a Legendary King's Chests guarantees a card. *The better the Chest is, the better the contents (more gold, more cards, and higher rarity of the cards) will be. Gems *The price of Gems depends on the player's country. *There are 6 Gem bundles available to be purchased. Gold *There are 3 Gold bundles available to be purchased. Arena Packs *Arena Packs are special offers that cost real money to buy. *There are 11 different Arena Packs, one for each Arena (other than Arena 1). The Arena Pack that appears in your shop corresponds to your current Arena; for example, if you are in Arena 4 the offer will be an Arena 4 Pack. *They appear for the first two days after you reach a new Arena. After this time period, they will appear once a week if they are not purchased. *The Arena Packs are one-time special offers, so if you purchase an Arena Pack belonging to a certain Arena, you will never see it again. *There is a 25% chance that an Arena Pack from a lower Arena is available, as a means of variety. *Each Arena Pack contains a fixed amount of Gold, as well as a fixed type of Chest. The Chest received contains cards from their Arena and below, and opens immediately. Emote Packs and Trade Token Packs *Emote Packs and Trade Token Packs are special offers that cost real money to buy. *Players can buy Emotes in sets of four, either alone or from packs that contain Chests, Gold and/or Gems. *Players can buy Trade Tokens from packs that contain Chests, Gold and/or Gems. *Occasionally, there are packs that contain both Emotes and Trade Tokens. History *On 29/2/16, the March 2016 Update changed the Silver and Golden Chests available in the shop with Giant and Super Magical Chests. *On 3/5/16, the May 2016 Update changed the cost rate of all cards in the shop to a linear growth (from exponential growth) and made it possible for Legendary Cards to appear in the Shop for the players who have reached the tenth Arena. In addition, it redesigned the shop, adding a shopkeeper holding an animated clock. After this update, it is also possible to have two Commons, Rares, or Epics in the Shop on a single day. *On 19/9/16, the September 2016 Update added Card Release Offers, which allowed players to purchase copies of any newly released non-Legendary card for Gems. It also added Arena Packs, one-time offers which offered chests, gold and gems for real-world money. *On 15/12/16, the December 2016 Update reduced the cost of Epic cards in the shop by 50% - the cost of the first Epic in the shop would be 1,000 Gold instead of 2,000. *On 9/10/17, the Epic Quests Update revamped the offers from the main shop, replacing them with Daily Deals and also changed the method of buying cards (purchasing them in packs as opposed to allowing players to buy them one at a time), as well as pricing methods for non-Legendary cards (the total cost for a given number of cards now being proportional to number of cards obtained). Players were now able to claim a free Epic card every Sunday as part of Epic Sundays. *On 12/12/17, the Electrifying Update changed the Giant, Magical and Super Magical Chests available in the shop with Lightning, Fortune and King's/Legendary King's Chests. fr:Magasinde:Shopit:Negoziopl:Sklep